It's a dream
by Natsumu
Summary: Kim was never noticed by many people and for the most part she didn't mind. Jared never expected the legends to be true. But now the so called legends are becoming true right before Jared and  Kim's eyes just like a dream. Jared and Kim's imprint story.
1. Unhealthy

**_Ello~ So my recent obsession is Jared and Kim. I think they are cute :D I hope you enjoy the story ^^;;_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the Twilight saga plot. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's a Dream<em>**

"This is unhealthy, so very unhealthy," I murmured to myself as I sat by myself outside. I sat far away from everyone else at an old forgotten table closest to the woods. Roots climbed up the legs of the table, grass and weeds sprouted up all around it as if the woods were trying to consume the table. The rare bright sun made the white pages of the forgotten book that lay open on the table blinding. I didn't really notice since I had been staring at Jared Cameron the whole lunch period, only using my book as cover when his eyes flitted around the courtyard. It's not like he would notice me though, no one did.

I felt so pathetic; all I had done for the past three years was stare at him. Occasionally, on my lucky days, he would talk to me. Well, let's not get ahead of myself, the extent of him talking to me was asking for a pencil or an answer. Me being me, I would dumbly stare at him and then fumble to quickly get a pencil for him while trying so very hard not to look like an idiot, which I usually did end up looking like one. I put up no fight when he whispered asking for an answer to a test, homework five minutes before class was starting or if he could get a copy of my notes. Maybe it wouldn't be as unhealthy if I actually had held some conversation with him, had been his friend or if I didn't freaking stare at him like some mental stalker!

I jumped as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, I quickly grabbed my book and uneaten lunch and shoved it into my bag. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I made my way to my locker, my next class was with Jared. I stuck close to the wall, I was too invisible for people to notice me and keep from walking into me. I suppose I was just to normal, my skin was the same tanned color and my long black hair was just as dark as every other girls on the reservation. The only thing different was my eyes,they were a light amber color, but again, it's not like people really looked at my eyes. I finally made it to my locker, fumbling with the lock for a minute I finally got it open and traded out my lunch and book for an English binder and the book we were reading. I could hear everyone around chatting with friends and I sighed softly to myself wishing I could be walking to class with some friends.

I did have some friends, but they were left behind in California. My parents were tired of the rainy Washington city and decided to move to California. I started 7th grade in California and made some friends. It was fun to be in the sun all the time and go to the beach, I loved it. The summer before I started high school my grandfather fell ill and my parents decided to move back to the La Push reservation to help take care of my grandpa, and where did this leave me? It left me with no friends and as a new kid in the tightly knit reservation. Everyone knew about everyone in the reservation and the kids were always wary to invite new people into their group. At first I was extremely hurt that I couldn't find any one to give me the time of day to be my friend, but as things progressed it became more bearable. I was able to do things that I loved, and no one to distract me. I started to draw and paint when my boredom was unbearable and not to brag, but I was getting pretty good. I loved painting nature, especially with water color. I surrounded myself with lots of books and I'm pretty sure I have almost read out the entire library near the reservation, but it wasn't very big to begin with. The only down side to being a loner is that it got, well, lonely and tiring. I had no one to tell about my crush on Jared, show my art too or just talk. No one.

I walked into my English class and made my way to the back of the class. I sat in the very back corner of the room, we got to choose our seats, but I never even bothered trying to sit by anyone. Luckily for me Jared had been gone the day we chose our seats and the only seat left open was right by me. I promised myself that I would talk to him and try to be his friend. But every time I opened my mouth to talk to him I would get tongue tied and didn't know what to say. I eventually gave up and sufficed with peeking at him from my hair or behind a book. This is very unhealthy.

Just as the bell rang Jared walked into class and took his seat quickly. The teacher was not in the room and of course, the class room became nosier by the minute. I doodled in my note book patiently waiting for the teacher to come in, after ten minutes the assistant principle walked in. Almost immediately the class became quiet once Mr. Peterson cleared his throat.

"Your teacher had a family emergency to attend to, I will send in another teacher in a couple minutes but he has instructed that you finish the work sheets he gave you yesterday and read from your book." Mr. Peterson said in a monotone voice.

After he stared down some of the trouble making students and was sure he made himself clear he left the room. Two minutes after he had left the room people started talking and a few packed up their things and left. I looked around for a moment and continued with doodling on the page, with all the free time I have I had already read the book before.

A slight groan came from next to me and I shyly looked to my left, Jared had his down and looked rather uncomfortable. I looked at him concerned and for the first time I really noticed that he had changed. He seemed to have packed on a decent amount of muscles and had gotten taller. I know, for a person who is obviously head over heels with this boy, how could have I missed this? Well, most of the time it was just a quick glance to see his face and I was too shy to let my eyes roam too far. But now that I actually was looking at him, I could tell how much he had changed. His smooth copper skin was pulled taught over muscles that were well developed, his torso had become wider and thicker and tapered down to hips nicely, his long legs stretched out in front of him, I could tell by just looking at him he was well at six foot or maybe more.

Another small groan came from him and he sat up slowly, heat flooded my cheeks and I quickly averted my eyes so I wouldn't be caught oogaling at him. I quickly set back to doodling on my note book paper.

"Hey, where's the teacher?" a gruff voice next to me asked tiredly.

I panicked as I looked back at Jared, I was in complete shock. "He's…um h-he had to l-leave..a-another teacher w-w-will be here..,"

I knew my tanned skin was probably bright red but I couldn't look away as he looked at me. Jared sighed and rubbed a large hand over his face and sat back taking a deep breath. I gulped and wondered if he was alright.

"Are you o-okay?" I blurted out softly; I was even more shocked of myself that I had even said anything!

Jared looked back at me his deep brown eyes looking at my face briefly before they dropped down to the desk, "Yea, I just think I'm catching a cold."

"M-maybe you should go h-home..?" I offered softly and looked down at my notebook trying to act like I wasn't freaking out on the inside.

I was only answered by the scrapping of a chair as Jared stood up. I looked up at him as he grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the class and out the door. I stared at the door and sighed, looking back at my desk. 'At least I talked to him' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day went quickly, but I could barely concentrate wondering if Jared was okay and if he had made it home safely. When the last bell rang I was more worried about him than I think someone who barely knows him should be. I went to my locker and pulled out the binders and books I needed and put them into my bag.<p>

When I walked out to the front of the school I cursed myself for not brining an umbrella. I was so excited that it was sunny I had completely forgotten about the bi polar weather Forks had. Pulling up the hood of my light jacket I walked out into the rain. Not that my hood would protect me from anything but at least I tried. I envied the girls who could ride home with friends or their boyfriends and sighed for the umpteenth time today. As I walked down the road I once again found myself thinking if Jared had made it home safely and if he was feeling any better.

"This is unhealthy, so very very very unhealthy!" I scolded myself once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? C: I'm still working out the kinks in my writing, I haven't written in a long long long time ;A; But I can promise the chapters will get better and easier to read as the story continues. ;u; <em>**

**_Idk when the next update will be..the next chapter will be longer and in Jared's POV. _**

**_Please review to tell me how it was :D I'm sorry for any big grammatical errors, but seeing as I am queen of grammatical errors you shall have to forgive me *bow*_**

**_- Natsumu 3_**


	2. Stay Calm

_**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts ;u; I was surprised that this story got any love that quickly *cries happy tears* I was so happy I wrote the next chapter haha, I'm really just eager to get to the good part of the story *u* I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Btw I put the thinking/mind talk XD in '...' so it would be easier to distinguish when they were actually communicated. I hope that doesn't confuzzle any one -o-**_

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Dream<strong>

It felt like I was melting, I was so hot. Gripping the steering wheel tighter I tried to concentrate on the road in front of me, it didn't help that suddenly my vision was going in and out. Everything was crystal clear; it felt like I could see every raindrop as they crashed down on my truck's window shield. The rain drops crashed down and shattered like a dropped crystal vase, it was beautiful and distracting. My arms and legs ached and it felt like something was trying to claw its way out of my chest, Maybe I'm about to have a heart attack I thought to myself.

I turned my air conditioner on full blast trying to cool down and hopefully numb my body enough to not feel the pain. I became more frustrated by the minute as my body temperature seemed to rise and the aching worsened. My vision became blurry and I slowly lifted my foot off the gas pedal so my truck came to a rolling stop on the dirt road. A groan came from my mouth as I leaned forward against my steering wheel; I just wanted it to stop.

I don't know what came over me, I'm not sure if I was angry that I was too hot or if I was aching all over but I let out a growl and punched my steering wheel. The loud horn blared for a few seconds and sent my emotions sky rocking to pissed. I angrily pushed open the door and stumbled out into the rain. My legs gave out from under me and a growl thundered from my throat that sounded more canine than human. The rain's coolness seemed to evaporate before it could sink into my skin as I started to tremble. My temperature took off as the trembling worsened and I found myself gasping for air.

I stood up and knew I needed to get away, I took off into the woods as fast as my trembling legs would carry me. I still couldn't catch my breath as I stumbled and ran through the woods searching for some unknown force. My foot caught on something, a tree root maybe, and I dove face first into the hard packed forest ground. I waited for the crushing pain as the side of my face smacked into the ground, but it never came. My body trembled and I was beyond angry, for no reason. Nothing bad had happened today, maybe I was still angry about the fight I had with my mother. I couldn't concentrate as my heart pounded so loud it drowned out the rain and my blood rushed in my ears.

I howled as my body shook and trembled more. It felt like my bones were rattling and everything inside me was rearranging its self. My muscles ached more, it felt as if they were being torn and making room for my rearranging bones. My joints popped and ached and all I could do was lay there and tremble.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long this rearranging went on but when it stopped I no longer ached, I still felt warm but it was bearable, and I was at peace. I could feel the rain but I couldn't feel it pound against my skin and run down my face. I don't know how long I was laying there before a voice floated into my mind. It sounded like it was far away and dancing around the edges of my brain, still I just laid there.<p>

'Are you okay?' the voice finally pulled through entirely and I sat up alert. It defiantly didn't sound like my voice, but shouldn't a voice in your head sound like your voice? I looked around confused unsure of what to do. Respond? 'Now I'm going mental' I thought to myself.

'You're not mental. I'll be there in a minute.' The voice said again.

My eyes widened and I looked around confused. I saw something brown and fluffy out of the corner of my eye and I quickly zeroed in on it.

'What the..?' I thought as I reached out my hand to grab it. But my hand was no longer a human hand; it was a paw, a very furry and large paw. I tried to curse but only a strangled bark came leaping from my throat. By now I was in full panic mode, why was I furry? Why do I have a tail and giant paws?

'Jared Cameron. You're going to be okay,' Said the deep voice that had suddenly appeared once this transformation had taken place.

I whipped my head around and saw a huge black wolf standing a couple feet away from me. Saying and wolf was an understatement, it looked like a bear and a wolf had produced this massive thing. What the hell? I thought, panicking more.

'Thanks..I suppose?' the voice rumbled almost annoyed in my head.

'What happened to me?' I blurted out, in my head.

'Jared, my name is Sam Uley. Welcome to the pack' Sam's voice resonated thorough my brain. I sat there for a moment as thoughts raced through my brain and I just stared at him. Finally everything clicked.

'Pack? As in wolf pack? Like the legends?' I thought jumping up and looking at the wolf in front of me.

'Yes, just like the legends. We are the protectors of this land that has been passed down to us from our ancestors. So far it has just been me and you who have phased.' Sam said and made his way over to me.

If I thought he was tall before, he was much taller up close. Next to him I felt small but I could tell that my height was up there with his.

'So that makes you the leader?' I questioned, a little timid as he stared at me.

'Yes. But since you are second to change, you are now my Beta.' Sam looked at me and then looked around as if searching for something.

'Beta..does that mean second in command? Also how are we talking? Like, how can you hear me?' I had so many questions but I could barely get a grasp on them as they shot around my brain.

'You can put it like that, you'll always be my second in command unless someone challenges it.' I stared at him intently waiting for him to answer and I swear I could hear chuckling in my head. 'We talk through a connection. In wolf form we can all hear and see each other's thoughts. It helps for when we are split up and need to communicate.'

I stared and him and was eager to ask more questions, but one question in particular had been nagging me.

'It took me a week to change back into my human form.' Sam stated staring at me calmly. His tail swished slightly as he sat in front of me and his chest rose and fell with even heavy breathing.

'A week? I have school! What about my family?' I jumped up and started pacing like a crazed animal.

'You just have to keep calm, once you phase back the first time it becomes easier. Don't worry.' I inwardly groaned and the words he thought. Stay calm, while I was a giant wolf bear thing, don't make me laugh.

* * *

><p>The first night I was left alone in the woods. Sam told me he had to get back to Emily, his girlfriend. He took my truck once he had changed back and promised to come back in the evening to check on me. I wasn't worried about being found or attacked by an animal, I was just scared for myself. What if I never turned back to normal? What if I had to stay like this forever?<p>

As the night progressed and I finally settled down under and tree and on some spongy moss I felt like I was finally calming down. In this body, I felt at ease, as if I belonged like this more than on two feet and with no fur. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered what I would tell everyone after I turned back. If I turned back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kim's POV)<strong>

I stared at the seat next to me, almost wishing that Jared would just appear out of nowhere into that seat. I wanted to make sure he was okay, even if I just got to see him. A lot of rumors had been floating around, some saying he was just sick and others went as far as to say he had dropped out. Jared wasn't the smartest kid in the whole school, but he defiantly wasn't as stupid to drop out of high school with only the rest of this year and next year left.

He had been gone for five days since the last time I saw him retreating out the door. He really did look sick, maybe it was really serious? Every day he was gone I found myself getting excited when the door opened, hoping it was him finally coming back to class. Sometimes the only thing that got me out of bed was the thought of maybe seeing him.

* * *

><p>'Come on Jared, you can do it. Just relax and calm down' Sam's voice sounded clearly through all my frustrated thoughts.<p>

Every day we had been trying for hours trying to find what worked, sometimes I would get so close and then I would get frustrated and ruin everything.

'I just can't!' I groaned and flopped on the ground.

'Maybe you need a break,' Sam offered as he sat watching me.

'I don't need a break! I'm tired of sleeping on the forest floor and I'm really really hungry!' I thought about how I had caught a rabbit and devoured it like it was nothing. I cringed inwardly and shook my head.

'What makes you calm?' Sam asked for what seemed the five hundredth time in the last hour.

'I don't know!' I shouted and shook my head frustrated.

'just think..' Sam thought calmly as he stared at me and then up at the sky.

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I thought and thought. I thought about my mother and how she used to bake my birthday cake every year, how we used to laze around together when I was little, about my grandfather and how he smoked an old pipe while telling me the Quileute Legends and how sometimes I would just sit in my truck while the rain poured down around me and I would just think and breath.

"Hey! You finally got it!" Sam yelled at me.

I opened my eyes and looked around, "I don't feel different." I looked down and noticed my toes, all ten of them and they weren't furry! I let out a holler of joy and pumped my fist into the air smiling like an idiot.

"Can you put on some clothes before you start jumping around?" Sam said sounding rather annoyed but I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. I looked down and noticed how completely naked I was, heat flooded into my face as I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts that was being shoved into my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it ;u; I'm sorry if it seemed rushed..I just really want to get to the good part haha ^^;;;;; Once again, i have no idea when the next update will be..I shall aim for... Thursday or Wednesday? ;u;<strong>

**Please review and tell me how it was ;O; **

**Much love,**

**Natsumu 3**


	3. You are my sun

**Derp..sorry for posting later than I thought I was going to be able too ;A; Between my write block, art that I'm working on, other stories I'm making and HARRY FREAKING POTTER BEING OVER! I havn't been able to concentrate on this OTL But, I'm very happy with the reaction I'm getting on this story ;u; thank you for all the story alerts and reviews and jazzz! ^*^ thank you so very much! But I really wanted to thank Catalina-Loves-Paul for that UBER LOVELY AMAZING REVIEW! Unf..made me smile like an idiot. Made my morning. So, for that, I officially dedicate this chapter to the lovely Catalina-Loves-Paul. **

**I hope you enjoy it! ^^ **

**BTW! warning for the harsh language...**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a dream<strong>

Long weekends were nice; they allowed me to put off my homework more than I usually did. My mother was having guest over and had run out of flour and sugar while baking some cupcakes. It wasn't nice out, the fog and dark clouds from last night's rain still hung around depressingly, but it wasn't raining either. I took the opportunity to go on a walk by offering to get the ingredients my mom needed from the store.

The store wasn't far; it took me twenty minutes while walking slowly. I lazily swung the umbrella I had in my hand just in case it decided to rain again. I sighed and once again my mind wandered to Jared. I wondered if he was okay, I hadn't seen him in school or around at all. But it's not like I went anywhere Jared would hang out.

I walked into the store and shivered at the slightly nippy air. As I walked past the cash registers I lifted my hand in a small wave to Quil Ateara who was lazily looking at a sports magazine. He noticed me and gave a small smile before looking back at his magazine. I quickly strode through the baking isle and found the ingredients I needed. Picking them up and walked to the only cash register and set them down quietly.

Quil looked up at me and smiled, setting down his magazine he quickly rung up the items, "I didn't know you baked..er..kim?"

A dull heat flooded my cheeks, "Um, no. It's for my mom. She's baking." At least he got my name right, I thought to myself as I dug out the wad of money crammed in my pocket. I unfolded the bills and handed them to him.

I had only talked to Quil Ateara on a couple of occasions. I had him for a partner in chemistry one time during my freshman year. After Chemistry had ended we never spoke to each other again. He was a nice guy, but we never really spoke to each other in class that often so I can understand why no friendship was kindled.

"Oh, cool?" he offered with a slight smile. "If it's any good, maybe you should bring your old Chem. Partner some left over's."

I smiled while taking the change from him, shoving it back down in my pocket, I weighed my options.

I could try and become friends with Quil and maybe spend some time with a person my age.

Or ignore it completely and not attempt to be his friend.

I picked the first option.

"Sure," I said smiling, "I'll find you at lunch?"

"Cool, I'll be waiting." He said chuckling and bagged my bought items. He smiled one more time before picking up his magazine again and falling back onto his stool.

I grabbed my things and smiled to myself a bit while walking out; maybe I could finally have a friend here again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jared POV)<strong>

"Paul! Stop!" I yelled, running over to the scene unfolding in front of me.

Paul was currently punching some poor guy in the face, blood was spattered over Paul's trembling fist as he whaled into the guys face. As soon as Paul heard my voice he dropped the man's collar and spun around facing me. A canine growl ripped through his throat and his body trembled more.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cameron?" He spat, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"Paul, you need to come with me," I stated simply striding up to him. I was only a couple inches shorter than him, but authority dripped off every word.

"Come with you! Are you kidding me right now?" Paul let out a harsh laugh, "You think I'm going to come with you?" He said pointing a trembling finger at me.

"Paul-"

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Paul grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me forward, I could smell the blood, it was disgusting. He was trembling so bad, it felt like he was almost shaking me. "You leave me for Uley, and then you except me to come with you somewhere? You've been missing for weeks and then you show up here trying to act like my friend?"

"Paul, just please come with me," I stared at him and trying not to smell the blood.

"Fuck you Jared!"

"Jared?" a small voice came from a couple feet away.

I turned my head wanting know where this bell like voice came from. It was so beautiful; I wish whoever was saying my name would keep repeating it over and over again. When I finally spotted her I felt like I was floating. She was my sun and I would be any planet she wanted me to be. She was my new source of gravity, my life now orbited around her. Nothing mattered anymore, just her and everything about her. I could hear Paul shouting my name and curses at me as I stood there staring at this angle.

Her skin was beautiful, a perfect coffee and cream color. I wanted to kiss it all over and never let anyone else touch it. I wanted to run my fingers through her dark shiny hair and most of all I wanted to kiss those full lips. I wanted to get lost in her big amber eyes and never return from her world.

Then I remembered, Paul was close to phasing, what if she got hurt? I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. So I did probably the most painful thing I could have done at that moment, I turned away from her and ran away while wrestling Paul into the woods. Every fiber of my body was urging to be next to her and a dull ache formed in my heart as I wrestled with Paul deeper in the woods. I lost track of how many times Paul punched me, I think he even bit me, the pain wasn't even close to what my heart was feeling.

I needed to be next to her, I needed to make sure she was happy, warm, and unharmed. I needed to know her name and everything about her.

**(Kim POV)**

"That was weird.." I murmured to myself as Jared wrestled a most angry Paul into the woods.

Jared Cameron had just stared at me for a good three minutes as Paul cursed and yelled straight into his face. Jared's face was completely calm and he had a beautiful smile plastered on his face. It was hard for me to look away, so I just stared back. His deep brown eyes sparkled as he stared at me, or I hope it was me. Like always I wanted to run up and give him a hug or just hold his hand.

Then that blissful face snapped into a serious face and his eyes hardened. I stared at Jared retreating form as he drug Paul into the woods. I knew they weren't on good terms every since Jared started hanging out with Sam, but I was too afraid to intervene in whatever Jared was going to do to Paul.

The man that Paul had beaten up had somehow managed to get back in his truck. I felt like I should ask if he needed help, but I was really too confused to function right now. When I came back to ground zero I was already halfway home. I took a deep breath, smelling the oncoming rain, to clear my head.

"That was really really weird.." I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>;u; so? What did you think? <strong>

**I still feel like it was a bit rushed..but seeing as Paul was about to you know, erupt into giant wolf, Jared didn't have much time to take in the full glory that is Kim. hahaha!**

**I'm sorry if how Jared was describing how he was feeling while staring at Kim was..worded weird? Or just completely off..I'v never been in love haha..so this was a bit hard to write ^^;;;;**

**anyways, review and tell me what you think ^^**

**~Natsumu **


	4. Awkward award

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a dream<strong>

My alarm blared harshly from across my room and I groaned. The bad thing about long weekends is that you get used to sleeping in. Last night I couldn't get to sleep, I think it was around 4 when I finally drifted off into paradise.

I could hear the rain hammering down on the roof and the thunder rumbling. Some days you want to wake up and greet the day and other days you never want to wake up. It was the day that I didn't want to ever wake up. Actually, that was pretty much every day. The only thing that didn't make me call down to my mom saying I wasn't feeling well was that maybe I would get a friend today. Quil wouldn't be my first friend, before I moved to California I had a lot of friends here, but people change.

* * *

><p>I stood near the door in the cafeteria awkwardly, gripping my binders and bag full of cookies for Quil. I hated being in the cafeteria, I felt like everyone was watching me and everyone who laughed was secretly laughing at me.<p>

"Hey kim!" a voice called from my side. I jumped out of my thoughts and looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Qui.

A smile spread across my face, "Oh hi Quil."

"Are those for me?" He smiled more as he saw the bag of cookies in my hands. I laughed shyly and set the bag on his tray.

"Yep. Just like I promised."

"Oh Kim! I think I love you!" he half yelled and pat me on the head. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

I blinked staring at him, screaming with joy in my head. Play it cool kimmy! "o-oh..Okay. Thanks," I smiled," that would be great."

I followed Quil over to a table where Jacob Black and Embry Call. They looked at me and smiled and looked at Quil confused.

"Guys this is Kim. Kim this is Jacob and Embry." Quil said smiling and plopping down in a chair.

I smiled awkwardly and nervously eased myself into the cold tan seat.

Everything went smoothly. All of the guys were really nice, funny and even were nice enough to include me in their conversations. It wasn't until maybe three minutes before lunch was ending that everything turned awkward again.

"Kim?" a gruff voice sounded from behind me. A small shiver ran up my spine and I slowly turned to see who it was.

My heart stopped and then started pounding against my chest. Jared stood behind my chair with Paul who was shifting from foot to foot looking pissed as ever.

"Oh, hi Jared." I said squeaking a bit at the end. Damn it!

"Why are you sitting with them?" Jared said nodding to the other boys at the table. His eyes wandered around the table sizing up Quil, Jacob and Embry. He pushed his hands into his pockets when his deep brown eyes locked onto mine.

"She can sit with who she wants, Cameron." Quil spit out staring steadily at Jared.

Jared's lip curled up like a dog that is getting ready to growl and Paul grabbed his shoulder giving him a look. I jumped as the bell rang breaking up the tense battle of stares, Jared eyes snapped to me as I held a hand to my chest trying to calm my hammering heart.

"Are you okay Kim?" both Quil and Jared asked reaching for me at the same time. A snarl came from Jared as Quil touched my arm, and he must have heard too because he immediately took his hand away.

I was thoroughly confused and decided to make a run for it. I grabbed my book bag and lunch box and made for the door.

"Bye Quil! Bye Jacob, bye embry!" I called over my shoulder speed walking out into the hallway. Heat flooded my face as I pushed the cafeteria doors open fleeing from the most embarrassing moment of my life.

* * *

><p>I quickly made it to my locker and sighed in relief. Thank god they left me be.<p>

"Hi Kim." Heat flooded my face again and I bit my lip. I spoke too soon. Slowly closing my locker door I looked at Jared. His endless brown eyes staring steadily at my face made me want to melt into a puddle.

"Uh, Hi Jared." I said shyly, timidly shrinking against my locker to get away from people starring. I was thinking the same thing to, Why was Jared Cameron speaking to me? Kim Colon, an unpopular girl, the bottom of the food chain?

I felt self conscious as he just stared at me with a small smile on his face. His deep brown eyes never wavered from my face and when I locked eyes with him his smile widened a little. Was this a game? I looked away and finished shoving two binders in book bag, I looked at Jared's muddy shoes hoping they would move away. To my dismay when I stood up Jared was still standing there starring at me, at least Paul had left.

"Do you need something Jared?" I asked timidly, smiling nervously.

His eyes widened and he blinked quickly, "I..um.." Jared shifted his weight to another foot , ran his hand through his newly cropped hair, rubbed his neck nervously and then returned his hands to his pockets. I wanted to laugh at how cute he looked when he was lost.

"Did I miss a lot in English?" he asked, starring at me again.

"Um, kind of." I smiled sheepishly, hoisting my bag higher up on my shoulder. This moment officially deserves the most awkward moment of my life award. The bell signaling the beginning of third block echoed throughout the school and I cursed under my breath.

"Come on." Jared smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me down the hallway. I wanted to pull my wrist out of his sweltering and electrifying grip. Was he always this hot?

* * *

><p>(Jared POV)<p>

I sat straight up in my bed with a stupid smile plastered on my face, "Kim!" I wanted to say that name forever; I knew I had seen that angel before!

How had I been so stupid, she sat next to me in English class! Why had I never noticed her before? Jeez, I'm so stupid. I hope she is at school today, what time is it? I can't wait to see Kim!

My smile fell from my face when I looked at the clock, only five in the morning. I still have three hours before I can be around her.

* * *

><p>"Just go talk to her." Paul huffed, shoving his third hamburger into his mouth.<p>

"But why is she sitting with them?" I growled, picking the skin off the apple in my hands. The apple perfume filled the air as I stared at Kim's back. Everyone in the cafeteria was being too noisy, I couldn't hear what Jacob Black had said to make my Kim laugh.

"Does it matter? Just go talk to her if you're so obsessed with her. I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't talk to her; you dragged me here with you just so you could talk to her." Paul grumbled angrily and downed half a bottle of Gatorade.

My heart pounded almost painfully against my chest and I wiped off my hands, rising from my chair. I grabbed my back pack and threw away my trash making it closer to Kim. A small growl rumbled in my chest as one of Jacob's friends got fed a cookie by Kim making her laugh more.

"Kim?" I asked nervously, standing behind her.

To my rejoicing she turned around, thank god I remembered her name.

"Oh. Hi Jared." She said softly squeaking a little at the end. My heart hammered faster against my chest at how sweet it sounded when she said my name. I noticed all of the boys at the table staring at me or Kim.

"Why are you sitting with them?" I nodded to the others and stared them down. Most of them diverted their gaze to something else when my cold stare met theirs. Even humans could feel the power and authority radiating off of me.

"She can sit with who she wants, Cameron." A boy named Quil quipped smartly. I had an over whelming feeling to punch this kid in the face but Paul laid a heavy hand on my shoulder. The bell ending lunch rang and Kim jumped clearly scared.

"Are you okay Kim?" I and Quil asked concerned at the same time as she laid a hand over her beating heart. Quil's hand brushed Kim's arm and a snarl erupted from my throat. I wasn't the least bit upset when Quil immediately took his hand back from Kim's arm.

My angel grabbed her backpack and quickly exited the cafeteria and I turned to the boys table. They all diverted their stares from me and Paul, I wanted to say something, but I decided to drop it.

I didn't have a hard time finding Kim at her locker after she had hastily retreated. I walked up to her and leaned against the locker next to her, Paul stood next to me looking annoyed.

"Hi Kim." I said, probably smiling like an idiot.

"Hi Jared.." She said smiling shyly. I just wanted to listen to her saying my name all day long, over and over again. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my whole life, nothing could beat it. I just kept staring at her, smiling when she looked at me. I was completely lost in her world and I never wanted to be rescued.

"Do you need something Jared?" she asked, dragging me back down form cloud nine. I froze, I really didn't need anything. Well I needed her, her smile, her laugh, everything.

"Did I miss a lot in English?" I asked stupidly, I really didn't care.

"Uh yea, kind of." She said smiling again. Ugh, I just wanted to melt right here.

The bell rang and I wanted to laugh at how cute she sounded when she cursed.

"Come on." I said, bravely grabbing her wrist and gently leading her down the hallway to the English classroom. I was enjoying the electrifying feeling of my skin touching hers and the way she felt so fragile to me. I never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft..o gosh. Please don't kill me...hides in corner/ I know its been a long time..b-but here it is! I'v just been busy...and lazy. QAQ but I have good things planned for this...**

**Also, thanks to everyone who added the story to their watch list..I'm surprised that I kept getting more watches even though I never updated...le cry. **

**-Natsumu **


End file.
